Ride the Wind
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Part of the ICABW/PRD Universe. Three Kings of Olden Days. A Grid War that spanned ancient times. A crystal that waits and sleeps, ready to tip the scales. Rider. Ranger. In the middle, a girl named Nanoha and two transfer students with beautiful eyes.


Centuries ago, there was a great war that spanned the dimensional sea. It was not a war between good and evil, but of two distinct powers. One was the Saint Kings, united in a purpose to defeat the encroaching beings. The other, was led by a powerful wizard and the carriers of the Grid.

No one knows why both sides went to war long ago, but it ended with both sides shaking hands in the rubble of Ancient Belka.

Time passed and these two sides were united, but their people severely diminished. Ancient Belka rebuilt, and the people united by the great sage went to a distant world. Ancient Belka became known as Mid-Childa, and their people flourished. In this day and age, these powerful people passed on their powers, and more were discovered from the site of what is known as the Grid Rider War.

These people who passed on their powers were soon given a title of Kamen Rider. Some fought for good, others for evil.

The people from the other worlds became known on the worlds outlaying the TSAB's administration zones. They were known as Power Rangers.

Tensions between Ranger and Rider have been strained for decades, and it is here that we hear of an artifact that could tip the scales, as a young archeologist of the Scrya Clan discovers something that has slept for generations, and chased it here, to Unimari City on the non-administrated world.

It is here that I watch and wait. Who will win the race? Who will unite the hands or destroy everything?

Who will become the new king?

Because

No king reigns forever.

* * *

Ride the Wind

Written by Shaun Garin

Henshin 01

* * *

"Hi, welcome to the Midoriya! What can I get you today?" inquired Nanoha Takamachi as she smiled at the girl with red hair sitting there in the booth.

"Milk tea please, and a strawberry shortcake piece," said the girl.

"Mew?" inquired the little fox cub at her side.

"And a little chocolate parfait for my friend here," said the girl.

"Hai, so that's one milk tea, strawberry shortcake and a chocolate parfait!" Nanoha scribbled down the information and bowed politely. "Please wait a minute or two!"

The young girl nodded and smiled at her. "Please take your time. We will be disturbed shortly."

Nanoha blinked as she walked over to the counter. "Shinobu-oneechan, there's an order for you. One milk tea, shortcake and chocolate parfait."

"Right, thank you, Nanoha-chan," said Shinobu as she prepared the food. Soon, she was done and she handed it to Nanoha on a tray. "Careful not to slip!"

"Mou, I only did that once," said Nanoha with a pout as she walked over to the girl. "Here's your order!"

Suddenly, the building rocked as Nanoha pitched forward with a cry. "Look out!" cried Shinobu but there wasn't anything to worry about. The slender girl had gotten out of her chair in a shot and wrapped an arm around Nanoha, steadying her tray.

"Are you alright, Nanoha-chan?" said the girl.

Such old, kind, beautiful eyes… thought Nanoha before flushing and nodding. "Y-yes, thank you for catching me."

"Tch," groaned Kyouya as the ground shook again. "Another zord battle? I thought the Rangers weren't in service?"

"New team, Oniichan," said Miyuki as she peeked out. "Look, they're bearing the symbol of Lightspeed."

"Aaah right," said Kyouya.

Helping Nanoha set the food down, the girl smiled at her. "You should be more careful. Cute girls don't need bruises."

"H-hai," said Nanoha, a little dazed. "I'm sorry for tripping and nearly spilling on you um…"

"Ixpellia," said the girl. "You can call me Ixy. We'll be seeing a lot of each other later, Nanoha-chan. Oh, and you should keep that hidden." And she touched a pink crystal hanging around her neck.

Nanoha flushed as the girl sat down and began to eat quietly. And Nanoha stumbled back to the back room, putting the crystal shaped like an oval under her shirt.

Just another day.

* * *

"It's here," said the armored form standing atop a building. "The crystal."

"Mmm," said her companion, also dressed in armor. She wore a light red-brown armor that was stylized like a dog or fox, and the overall image evoked an animal presence. Her left arm had a large animal head on the side and there was a tail that swished behind her. "Your mother really wants this thing."

"Yes." Her companion was dressed in black, and carried a long polearm on her back. "Arf, you don't have to do this."

"What kind of familiar would I be if I left you alone, Fate-chan?" inquired Arf. "We're Riders. We fear nothing."

"In this form, it is Kamen Rider Scythe," replied Fate, trying to maintain her decorum. "Remember that."

"Mou, if you'd call me Kamen Rider Kitsune then, I'd consider it," snickered Arf.

In response, Scythe took a card out from the case at her side and slotted it into the scythe she took from her back. "Wake up, Bardiche."

[Good morning sir,] boomed the scythe in a masculine voice as it telescoped out into a polearm.

"It is night," reminded Scythe as she slotted another card into him.

[Wide Area Search!]

Golden balls of light formed as Scythe held up her weapon and they flew into different directions as the tracking systems kicked in.

"Where are you, you little ferret…?" murmured Kitsune.

"Found him," said Scythe. "Let's go."

And the pair bounded away into the night.

* * *

Yuuno was so totally screwed it wasn't funny.

Not only he had found what seemed to be a piece of the fabled Zeo Crystal, he was being pursued by a pair of fairly vicious Dark Riders. At least he thought they were. Dark Riders weren't usually this tenacious.

Ducking behind a rock formation in a park, he let his breathing even out a little as he quieted down. Nothing. Maybe he was safe for the time being.

Suddenly, the top half of the tock was cut in half and he scrambled away. "SHIT!"

"There you are, little ferret," chuckled Kitsune as she stood over him. Yuuno scrambled backwards and ran face-first into Scythe's chest. Scythe seemed to blush and Kitsune bristled. "Hands off her!"

Yuuno rolled away from the scythe attack. "Stop following me!"

"Can't," snickered Kitsune. "Not until you give us that crystal of yours."

"I found it, it belongs in a safe place," said Yuuno, tucking the red star-shaped crystal into his pouch. "You'll have to get through me to get it."

"That can be arranged," said Scythe quietly and Yuuno felt his skin crawl.

But they had given him an opening.

Thrusting his arm into the air, he made a half circle as he drew his fists back and thrown forward again. Kitsune cursed. "Stop him, he's going to…!"

"Henshin!" In a blast of light, the pair was thrown backwards from the protective transformation as a Rider in pale brown stood there. "Kamen Rider Raging Heart!" And he slammed his hand to the side of his belt. "Raging Heart Clock In!"

[Standby ready, my master] chirped Raging Heart as a long stick-like sword appeared and he drew it, drawing his hand across the "blade" as it crackled into energy.

"Oh how cute, he's got a stick," snickered Kitsune as the nails on her suit lengthened and she lunged, only to bounce off a barrier. "What the?"

"Speciality of the Scrya Family," replied Raging Heart as Kitsune slammed against his barrier over and over. "I can keep this up all day."

"Tch, your defense is good, but what about your offence?" And Kitsune stepped back as the sound of [Final Attack Ride] boomed from Scythe who had held up her weapon, converted to some kind of… blaster? Oh crap.

Raging Heart cursed as a magic targeting glyph appeared around him and he moved to get out of it. The glyph continued to track as a crackling tunnel of lightning formed, tagging him on the shoulder. Raging Heart stiffened in shock as Scythe pulled the trigger.

[Thunder Smasher!] boomed her weapon and the resulting explosion lit the forest on fire.

* * *

"In local news, a forest fire broke out in the middle of Unimari City Park last night. It was quickly doused by our well trained fire department. Lightspeed Rescue has vowed to aid in the capture of those who were responsible, as arson and signs of a battle were discovered. Police are not ruling out demon activity." Shiro turned down the television.

"People are getting worried," said Momoko as the Takamachi family ate breakfast that morning. "They're hoping that the Rangers will solve things soon."

"Morning commutes are blocked off due to smoke and still-hot silt too," said Kyouya. "I'm going to be going out there since I'm on duty tonight."

"More Ranger business you think?" inquired Miyuki of her brother.

"Possible... but we'll have to see. Nanoha-chan, are you going to school today?" inquired Kyouya. "If so, I'll walk you there."

"Mmm, I am," said Nanoha, nodding. "Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan will be there soon too. The fire was nowhere close to the Elementary."

"Good. I'll get your there quick since I have the clearance to go through the untouched walkways," said Kyouya.

* * *

"Man, what a problem," grumbled Shotaro as he looked the place over. The young private detective was shaking his head. "Too bad the Rangers weren't here. It would have made for quite the encounter."

"Shotaro, you shouldn't ask for trouble," chided Akiko as she slapped him on the head with her green slipper.

"Maybe." Shotaro examined the smooth cut of the rock and frowned. "That's odd. Akiko, look at this."

Akiko looked at the rock and examined it quizzically. "What's wrong?"

"This rock, it's not melted, it's sliced through. Which means…"

"Which means there was an attacker and an attacked," cut in Kyouya as he grinned at Shotaro. "You're good, Private Detective."

"Kyouya-san," said Shotaro as the men shook hands. The police didn't respect him much, but Kyouya had been nothing but genuinely nice to the young detective and his partner Phillip.

"You're a long way from Fuuto," said Kyouya as Nanoha looked around the crime scene. "Dopants getting boring?"

The detective smiled mysteriously. "Like being a ninja is?"

Kyouya grinned. "You know it. So boring. So boring I'd cry. How's Phillip?"

Ignoring the group, Nanoha poked around and gasped. "Oniichan, come look at this!"

"What is it, Nanoha-chan?" inquired Kyouya as he peered over her shoulder. "A ferret?"

"Poor thing," exclaimed Akiko as she looked at the injured animal. "It looks like it's in a lot of pain…"

"It's still alive. It might go into shock." Taking his hat off, Shotaro carefully gathered it into his hat and covered it with a scarf. "Where's the nearest vet?"

* * *

"Electrical burns and a few heat ones," said the vet. "Other than that, it's remarkably resilient."

Nanoha sighed. "That's good. I was worried there for a moment."

"A ferret this far in Japan," muttered Shotaro. "Phillip, what do you think?"

Phillip's lazy shrug could be seen in the man's mind as the other called on his phone. "It might be someone's pet. Though ferret licenses are rare to come by."

"In any case, Nanoha-chan is late for school," said Kyouya. "I'll write her a police pass but Shotaro, can you get her to school? You know the directions."

Shotaro nodded as he tossed Nanoha a helmet. "C'mon, Nanoha-chan, your brother wants me to hop to it."

Nanoha smiled and waved at the ferret. "Goodbye, ferret-san! I'll be okay!"

* * *

"I'd like to introduce you to a new student today," said the teacher just as the door opened up. "You're late, Takamachi!"

"Gomen gomen," whimpered Nanoha at the sharp rebuke. "I have a letter from the police."

The teacher took it, read it over and sighed. "Go take your seat." Nanoha did so as the woman added, "As I was saying, this is your new classmate."

"Fate Testarossa, Western naming style. From Italy. Good to meet you," said the young girl politely, her voice soft.

"Testarossa-san, please go sit next to Takamachi." Fate did so and the teacher cleared her throat. "Now, as I was saying…"

"Excuse me, Shiroyuki-sensei," said the vice principal. "But we have a late entry into the class. Go on."

A young girl walked in and she smiled at the group. She was dressed in a Western-style outfit which belayed her appearance. "Hello everyone, I'm Ixpellia Brown. Pleased to meet you. I'm from Germany, so please treat me kindly!"

It's her! The girl with the old beautiful eyes! exclaimed Nanoha in her mind as the girl was sat in front of her. But the new girl has such sad beautiful eyes…!

Somewhere, someone's S-Link went ping.

* * *

Ogod, I feel like I've been run over by a troop of Cycloids, thought Yuuno to himself as he looked up at the place around him. A vet clinic, he had been inside a couple once in a while. In a panic, his hands went to his crotch. Yeah, still there. Thank god.

Groaning, he rolled over and sighed. "I feel like I've been run over… backed up and electrocuted."

"Probably because you were," said the vet and the ferret boy jumped in shock. "Don't worry, I'm not going to blow your secret. You were muttering in your sleep anyhow. How do you feel?"

"… Um… better. What…?"

The woman smiled. "I'm Kat Hillard, I run this place. I made sure not to give you any ferret-specific medication. Any allergies?"

"Um, none."

Kat nodded. "Well you recover well. But you're not a Ranger. So, what or where are you from, hmm?"

Yuuno sweated. Wait, a Ranger? That meant he was on Earth and that meant…

"I come in peace?"

* * *

"We've locked in on the nearest source of energy," said Arf as she and Fate stood in front of the Midoriya. "Deploying barrier."

In a blast of light, the barrier sunk its way into the surroundings. "There. Readings indicate we've got a crystal there."

Fate nodded.

"Are you okay, Fate-chan?" inquired Arf. "Are you worried that we barbequed that Rider?"

"No. Just… I want to get this done." She held out a hand and a triangle appeared in it as a belt formed on her front. "Arf. Let's go."

"Right, right." Arf held out a hand with a deck in it and her reflection caused a belt to form.

"Henshin!" chorused the pair as Fate thrust the yellow triangle into her belt and Arf slid the deck into her belt as well.

Cards spun around Fate in a circle and slammed into place as a black suit with gold highlights formed, forming into shoulder spikes as a mirror reflection slammed into Arf from both sides, forming into her red fox-themed armor.

[Setup Complete sir] boomed Bardiche from Fate's belt.

[Ready and waiting] chirped Arf's gauntlet.

"Now then…" said Fate as she raised her weapon.

"That's far enough," said an unfamiliar voice as Shotaro walked into view. "I hadn't expected this to be the outcome."

"Who are you?" snapped Arf. "No one should have been able to get into the barrier!"

"I'm not just anyone, I'm the two-in-one detective," smirked Shotaro as he held up a Gaia Memory which boomed [Joker!] "Henshin."

A green Gaia Memory appeared on his belt and he slammed it in with an announcement of [Cyclone!] He slotted the other in with a boom of [Joker] before throwing the pair into a W-styled formation. [Cyclone Joker!]

In a blast of wind, Kamen Rider W stood there and the pair gaped, or at least Arf did under her helmet.

"Now, count up your sins," chorused W as they gestured at the pair.

[Final Attack Ride Scythe!] boomed Bardiche.

* * *

"A barrier," said Yuuno as the power swept across him. "They're targeting someone but it isn't me. Then who…?"

In response, a soft red glow appeared from the fold of a dimensional pocket and Yuuno pulled it out. "The crystal's reacting. That means… another one?"

Pulling himself up and grimacing, the ferret bounded away into the night, managing to open the door.

* * *

The new Rider, W, as he called himself, was getting on Arf's nerves as she fought tooth and nail against the symmetrical Rider. And try as she might, she was unable to get a hold of that Gaia Memory which was a part of his power. And just when she thought she had blindsided him, the other side would slam into her with a weapon or something.

[Strike Vent!] exclaimed Arf's weapon as she leaped into the air and came down in a spinning twister of flaming fox tails.

W swung his yellow side up and the fist slammed into the side of Arf as she was knocked into the storefront of the Midoriya. "Shotaro, the damage has been shunted to another time and space," said Phillip. "There's no need to worry about damaging the surroundings with any repercussions."

"Oh? Good to know." [Trigger!] [Luna Trigger!]

In a rush of blasts, W scattered the pair, Fate flipping to the side as she jacked another card into Bardiche.

[Attack Ride Photon Lancer! Attack Ride Flash Move!] In a flurry of motion, Fate was in W's face as she pulled the trigger, the blasts hammering into W who was knocked backwards from the attacks.

"And here's the final move!" yelled Arf triumphantly as she slapped in another card. [Strike Vent! Kitsune Tornado!]

Leaping into the air, she barreled down in a rush of flaming tails. But then a barrier came up and the kitsune woman was knocked backwards as Yuuno bounded into view and in a flash of light, returned to his human form. "Oh, I thought we finished you off?" demanded Arf.

"Takes more than that to stop a Rider," groaned Yuuno, holding his side as he thrust up his arm. "Hen-!"

[Attack Ride Sonic Move] boomed Bardiche as Fate charged him in the middle of his transformation.

"STOPPPPP!" cried a voice and Fate halted, inches from the young man. Nanoha stood there in the wreckage of her home and her eyes were full of tears. "Stop it, just leave them alone! They did nothing to you!"

"Kid, stay out of this," said Arf. "You'll get hurt."

"No! You broke our home, but everyone's not here. Why? Why are you doing this?" demanded Nanoha as her chest began to shine in the shape of a pink oval.

"That light…!" exclaimed Fate. "Kitsune!"

"Gotcha!" Arf turned towards Nanoha and stalked towards her. "Now little girl, give up that crystal of yours before I gotta hurt you!"

"Don't!" yelled Yuuno who was held in position by Fate's scythe at his neck. "Don't give it to her! Use it!"

"She doesn't even look like she knows how to fight," snickered Arf. "Now then, come here…!"

Suddenly, the world seemed to go out of focus and everything stopped.

"What's going on?" said Nanoha in shock as the world froze around her in a grayscale. "What's…?"

"I stopped time," said a tall Rider, her outfit in pure silver with a crown over her head. She bore a device on her wrist and the Rider clapped. "Nanoha Takamachi, what motivates you?"

"Huh?" asked Nanoha of the new Rider.

"I said, what motivates you? Fear? Love? Pride? Pain? Pleasure? What gives you the ability to go forward?"

"I… I don't know," said Nanoha with a shake of her head. "I don't… know."

The Rider regarded her and then smiled under the helmet. "For you not to know, you know the greatest thing in the world: you know nothing and you want to learn."

Nanoha's chest shone with pink light as the crystal pulled itself out of her shirt. "Ah, I see. It picked well," said the Rider. "That is Zeo Crystal One, Pink. One of ten."

She gestured to the boy who was being held a scythe-point and said, "He carries one as well, Zeo Crystal Five, Red."

"I don't understand. Why are these… Riders here? What happened to the Rangers?" asked Nanoha. "What am I supposed to DO?"

"Do? You can do anything with the Zeo Crystal. But what you do is up to you. What do you admire the most?"

"I… I admire… the Rangers because they protect us. I admire Shotaro-san and Oniichan and Oneechan for being so brave… I… I want to know what I need to do," said Nanoha.

"Take this, Nanoha," said the silver Rider as a belt formed, a space for the oval crystal in the front of it. "And this." And two pink and silver objects formed on her wrist. "You admire us, because you too are special. Raise your hand to the sky, and call your power. Trust it."

Nanoha nodded. And she exhaled as she locked the devices together in front of herself. "Henshin!"

[Zeo Ranger One, Pink!] boomed her belt as pink light erupted in a fountain of energy, her silhouette slamming into her from all directions before she stood there dressed in pink with gold and white highlights, her helmet pink with two eyes connected at the bottom. Words came to her and she posed. "Kamen Ranger One, Pink!"

Taking the device off her left arm, she locked it into her belt. [Ranger Henshin] stated a synthesized female voice as her armor exploded off her, reducing her to sleek spandex that hugged her now teenage form. "Ranger Slide!" proclaimed Nanoha, spinning her helmet around so that the display of it showed a single black oval where her face would be.

[Wind Cascade] exclaimed her belt as she drew a sword and dashed forward.

Time resumed and the attacking Riders were knocked backwards from powerful hits. "What the hell?" demanded Arf. "Who are you?"

"Called from the stars, an ancient power sleeps within! Power of the Oval: Kamen Ranger One, Pink!" exclaimed the transformed girl.

"So, the legend is true," said Yuuno as Fate removed her scythe from his neck. "The Zeo Crystal WILL grant a user Ranger and Rider powers."

"Withdraw, Kitsune," said Fate.

"But we're so close, I can just…!" protested Arf but she relented after a moment. "Alright."

And the two Riders slunk away into the night as the barrier vanished around them.

* * *

"So, the first of the five have woken up," said a white Rider to the left of the silver Riders. "What will you do now?"

"Mmmm, you know as well as I do that the five Riders need to wake up and master their Ranger powers as well," said the silver Rider. "Ne?"

The last nodded, a Rider in blue and black. "For us to wake up fully, they'll need to be prepared."

"So, I'll leave those two to you then later," said the silver Rider as her form exploded out as Ixpellia walked away. The two riders vanished in a shower of white and black.


End file.
